Aqueous spray compositions have been used for several decades to apply agricultural compounds. However, the results obtained from aqueous spray compositions are not entirely satisfactory because spray drift may occur. Spray drift is especially undesirable because under/over application of agricultural compounds may occur. In addition, spray drift may contaminate non-target areas with unacceptable levels of agricultural compounds.
In recent years, the potential for drift from agricultural spray applications has become a matter of intensive study. One result of that study is the identification of spray droplet size as one of the most important factors contributing to drift. High molecular weight, water-soluble polymers are currently added to spray compositions to increase droplet size and thereby reduce drift. However, high molecular weight, water-soluble polymers are not entirely satisfactory because they are expensive to use at the concentrations required to substantially increase droplet size.